villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cemetery Wind
Cemetery Wind was a secret black operations unit within Central Intelligence Agency created by Harold Attinger (the main antagonist) in Transformers: Age of Extinction and they are the main antagonistic group in the movie. They were tasked to eliminate any remaining Decepticons on Earth and were ordered by the President to leave the Autobots alone, but Attinger secretly disobeyed the President; he took advantage of his authority, made a deal with Lockdown, wiping out all Transformers, delivering their remains to KSI, then melting them down for materials to build their artificial, remote-controlled Transformers, make them a better world and killing anyone who discovered their operation. They killed Ratchet and Leadfoot, which were Autobots, not Decepticons, then proceeded to do the same with Optimus Prime. An off-screen battle explained by Lockdown was that Cemetery Wind and Lockdown were fighting him in Mexico City, but Optimus still had the potential to escape and would have died if he continued to fight back. Deciding that they should be much like a state police, they started offering financial rewards to ordinary citizens that report alien activity towards them. Cade Yeager's greedy, backstabbing friend Lucas Flannery turned Optimus in, but rather than getting the check, Lucas got threatened when Cemetery Wind couldn't find Optimus and suspected Cade, Tessa and Lucas were all hiding the Autobot leader. Optimus refused to sacrifice Cade and Tessa's lives to furthermore ensure his own safety, so he jumped out to assault and kill many Cemetery Wind members. Attinger then scolds and demerits his men for their failure to catch Optimus, not considering at all that the Autobot was too biologically advanced for human capture. After the war in Hong Kong ended, with both of Attinger and Savoy's deaths, Cemetery Wind is disbanded by the President, as well as the U.S. government and labeled it as a Decepticon Organization. It was presumed that the other Cemetery Wind members might have been killed or arrested for their actions, as they are now No. 1 on the NSA, CIA, Interpol and FBI's most wanted list. Gallery Cemetery Wind logo.png|Cemetery Wind logo. 58866fa460ccf14989d51bff6fb971e6.jpg|Another Cemetery Wind logo. Transformersageofextinctionverkeepearthhumanposterbeeversion.jpg|Another logo of Transformers. Cards.jpg|Harold shows the cards of the transformers who are alive or dead. WM11c08.jpg|Harold looks at the photo to see what they've got. Cemetery_Wind.jpg|Cemetery Wind members with James arrives to Cade's home. Trivia *Though not a medium, it may be possible that Cemetery Wind may have also killed Sam Witwicky, his friends including his family and most of N.E.S.T. members due to that Attinger have ordered to kill anyone who discovers their plans of killing Transformers as Bumblebee came back without any human companions. *Known Transformers labeled on Attinger's cards are Sentinel Prime, Ironhide, Que/Wheeljack, Arcee (misspelled as "Acree"), Starscream, Shockwave and Loader. It is also presumed Cemetery Wind may have killed the surviving Transformers of the previous film off-screen such as Wheelie (if one doesn't consider his death in the previous film), Sideswipe, Chromia (if one doesn't consider her death in the second film), Dino/Mirage, Topspin, Roadbuster and Igor. *Cemetery Wind is similar to the World Government and EPA, these three organizations are dictators, liars and they are prepared to eliminate innocent people to make sure no one knows their plans, but failed. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Traitor Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Sociopaths Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Usurper Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hegemony Category:Mercenaries Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Dictator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Teams Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Supremacists Category:Blackmailers Category:Movie Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stalkers